


Pozwolisz mi?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [61]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>valleye: Louis jest w ciąży. Harry nie może tego zrozumieć i zostawia go. Po kilku miesiącach postanawia porozmawiać z Lou. Przychodzi do niego, a on zaczyna rodzić. Harry zawozi go do szpitala i cały czas jest przy porodzie. Louis bardzo ciężko znosi poród i jego życie jest zagrożone. Ckliwa scena w szpitalu, kiedy Harry uświadamia sobie jakim idiotą był i czuwa przy Lou. Oczywiście happy end:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozwolisz mi?

\- Ty co? – po salonie rozniósł się podniesiony głos zszokowanego chłopaka – Louis mógłbyś powtórzyć?  
\- Jestem w ciąży – jego głos był cichy i niepewny, a wzrok utkwiony był w podłodze.  
\- Jak to możliwe? – jego głos był spanikowany. Zaczął krążyć po salonie, ciągnąc się za włosy.  
\- Harry – Louis zirytowany zachowaniem chłopaka, podniósł na niego wzrok, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć skąd się biorą dzieci.  
\- Ale ty jesteś mężczyzną i dodatkowo zabezpieczaliśmy się.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mężczyzna w ciąży nie jest nowością. Owszem, dalej jest to rzadkością, ale nie nowością. Harry – podszedł do swojego chłopaka i wzdychając, chwycił jego dłonie – stało się, trudno. Teraz musimy sobie z tym poradzić. To jest nasze dziecko, ale razem damy radę.  
\- Nie Louis – powiedział twardo, wyrywając swoje dłonie z tych mniejszych – To ty musisz sobie z tym poradzić – zielone tęczówki były puste.  
\- C-co? – ciało szatyna zaczął oblewać strach i panika.  
\- To twój problem Lou – rzucił – To ty jesteś w ciąży.  
\- Ty…ty nie jesteś poważny – do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, w sercu czuł niewyobrażalny ból, a żołądek się skręcał. Robiło mu się niedobrze. Chciał, aby to się okazało żartem. Chciał, aby Harry się roześmiał i powiedział, że żartuje, ale tak się nie stało.  
\- Ja nie jestem gotowy Lou. Nie chcę jeszcze być ojcem – czuł poczucie winy, widząc łzy w oczach ukochanego, ale nie miał zamiaru zmienić zdania.  
\- A myślisz, że ja jestem?! – wykrzyknął – Wyobraź sobie, że nie! Harry teraz będę cię potrzebować!  
\- Przepraszam Lou – cofnął się kilka korków – Muszę to przemyśleć, potrzebuję czasu – odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Harry! – po mieszkaniu rozniósł się zdesperowany krzyk szatyna, ale odpowiedział mu jedynie trzask drzwi.  
Louis opadł na kanapę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, a z jego gardła wydostał się szloch.  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Harry, jego Harry tak po prostu go zostawił w ciąży. Tylko dlatego, że tego nie rozumiał, że nie czuł się gotowy. Louis też nie jest, ale nie miał zamiaru pozbywać się dziecka. Ono należało do nich, a raczej do niego. Harry go nie chciał.  
Teraz na nic się zdały wszystkie zapewnienia loczka o jego miłości do Louisa. To wszystko poszło w zapomnienie, to wszystko w tej chwili nie miało znaczenia. Harry zamiast udowodnić swoją miłość, stchórzył i odszedł od szatyna, zostawiając go samego w ciąży.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a Louis wiedział, że nie może się załamywać. Musi być silny dla swojego maleństwa. Zostanie samotnym ojcem, nigdy nie sądził, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, ale stało się. Trudno, musi sobie z tym poradzić. I da radę. Wiedział, że w razie czego, może liczyć na swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Nawet mama Harry’ego, która dowiedziała się o ciąży szatyna od Nialla, zapewniła, że zawsze mu pomoże.  
Dalej odczuwał ból na myśl, co zrobił mu Styles. Mimo to kochał chłopaka i potwornie za nim tęsknił, jednak nie miał zamiaru go błagać o powrót. Nie zniży się do takiego poziomu. Jeśli Harry ich nie chce, to jego strata. Louis wierzył w to, że kiedyś spotka kogoś, kto pokocha go i jego dziecko, a on zapomni o Harrym i będzie szczęśliwy.  
*****  
Minęło dobre 10 minut odkąd tutaj przyszedł i dalej nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi, aby zapukać. Czuł jak jego żołądek skręca się z przerażenia, a w gardle tworzy się gula. Bał się jak zareaguje Louis na jego widok. W końcu ostatni raz widzieli się, kiedy szatyn powiedział mu o ciąży, a on tak po prostu wyszedł zostawiając go samego z dzieckiem. Nieźle mu się później dostało do przyjaciół i jego matki za to jak się zachował, ale nikt go nie zmuszał, aby wrócił do szatyna. Jedyne czego chcieli, to aby porozmawiał z Louisem. On jednak bał się, bał się co z tego wyniknie. Jednak wiedział, że Tomlinsonowi należy się rozmowa. Mimo to odwlekał to jak najdłużej, ale w końcu tutaj jest.  
Zastanawiał się co u niego, jak teraz wygląda. Czasami dostawał informacje od przyjaciół, że u Lou wszystko dobrze. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo, że na świat przyjdzie chłopiec, a Louis postanowił dać mu na imię Anthony. Nie zdziwiło to Stylesa, niebieskooki już kilkakrotnie powtarzał, że to imię mu się podoba. Uśmiechnął się lekko wyobrażając sobie Louisa w ciąży, a następnie trzymającego w dłoniach małe zawiniątko. Brakowało mu chłopaka, ale nie miał zamiaru wracać. Chciał tylko porozmawiać, przeprosić za swoje zachowanie i zaproponować, że będzie płacił na dziecko alimenty. Nic więcej, tylko pod tym względem może zostać ojcem.  
Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuszczając powietrze zapukał do drzwi. Czuł jak jego ręce lekko drżą. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zapukał jeszcze raz. Po chwili zza drzwi doszedł do niego głośny krzyk i doskonale wiedział, że należy on do Louisa. Nie czekając dłużej nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do mieszkania. Nie rozglądając się na boki od razu ruszył do salonu, gdzie zastał Louisa. Siedział na kanapie trzymając się za brzuch. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie, a z ust ponownie wydostał się krzyk.  
\- Louis – od razu znalazł się przy szatynie, jego głos był spanikowany. Nie wiedział co się dzieje.  
\- Ha-arry – wysapał – Ja rodzę – udało mu się powiedzieć.  
\- Co?  
\- Ro-rodzę kretynie – krzyknął – Szpital!  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Tak, szpital – pomógł Louisowi się podnieść i wyprowadził go z mieszkania, po drodze dzwoniąc do Liama, aby go poinformować o tym co się dzieje. Po chwili siedzieli już w samochodzie. Cisza pomiędzy nimi była przerywana przez ciężkie oddechy Louisa i jego krzyki. Harry złamał chyba wszystkie przepisy drogowe, chcąc jak najszybciej dojechać do szpitala.  
Gdy tylko wprowadził Louisa do środka, od razu zajęły się nim odpowiednie osoby. Harry chciał się odsunąć i poczekać na korytarzu, jednak zatrzymał go mocny uściska na nadgarstku.  
\- Harry, błagam zostań – wyszlochał Louis i Harry został.  
Udał się na sale porodową. Nie potrafił odmówić, kiedy wpatrywała się w niego para najpiękniejszych błękitnych tęczówek, zwłaszcza że widział w nich błaganie i łzy. Było dużo krzyku i zamieszania. Nagle coś zaczęło iść nie tak i pojawiły się jakieś komplikacje. Został wyproszony z sali i pozostawiony bez jakichkolwiek wytłumaczeń, co się dzieje z Louisem. Na korytarzu czekali jego przyjaciele oraz Jay i Anne. Od razu zasypali go pytaniami, na które on nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.  
\- Są jakieś komplikacje – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć, nim nie wpadł w ramiona swojej matki. Do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy, a serce waliło jak oszalałe. Właśnie w tej chwili uświadomił sobie jak bardzo kocha Louisa, jak bardzo nie chce i nie może go stracić. Louis musi żyć, ich dziecko musi żyć. Był takim głupcem odchodząc od szatyna i pozostawiając go z tym wszystkim samego. Stracił tyle wspaniałych momentów. Nie widział jak Louis robi się coraz większy, nie słyszał bicia serca ich dziecka podczas badań. Nie czuł jego pierwszych ruchów. Stracił to wszystko. Z własnej winy i tchórzostwa to wszystko stracił. Więc teraz nie mógł stracić Louisa i ich dziecka. Nie mógł! Z jego gardła wydostał się szloch.  
\- Byłem taki głupi, byłem taki głupi, byłem taki głupi,… - powtarzał jak mantrę, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu matki, czując jak kobieta przyciąga go mocniej do siebie i uspokajająco gładzi po plecach.  
*****  
Przyglądał się bladej twarzy ukochanego. Jego powieki były zamknięte, a oddech spokojny. Spocone kosmyki włosów przykleiły się do czoła.  
Siedział na twardym krześle, ściskając drobną dłoń szatyna. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech, kiedy przypatrywał się chłopakowi, co jakiś czas zerkając do łóżeczka gdzie spał ich synek. Na szczęcie wszystko skończyło się dobrze i zarówno Lou, jak i dziecku nic się nie stało.  
Harry przez cały ten czas wyrzucał sobie jak bardzo był głupi. Gdyby Louisowi lub Tony’emu coś się stało nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nie wybaczył by sobie, że był tak głupi i tchórzliwy, aby ich zostawić. Jednak teraz nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Nie chciał opuszczać szatyna i ich syna. Kochał go tak bardzo, a i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na chłopczyka, aby pokochał go równie mocno. Wiedział, że od tej pory nie chce ich zostawiać. Chce z nimi być, chce pomagać Lou w wychowaniu malca i chce razem z nimi stworzyć rodzinę.  
Ciszę w pokoju przerwał płacz dziecka. Harry od razu podniósł się podchodząc do łóżeczka i biorąc malca, ostrożnie na ręce. Zaczął chodzić dookoła, kołysząc chłopczyka w swoich ramionach. Po chwili malec się uspokoił. Styles pocałował go delikatnie w czoło i z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował śpiącą twarzyczkę maluszka. Był śliczny.  
\- Harry – spojrzał w kierunku łóżka, kiedy usłyszał cichy i zachrypnięty głos. Louis lekko uniósł się na poduszkach, co wywołało grymas na jego twarzy.  
\- Cześć – wrócił na krzesło, z malcem w ramionach i uśmiechnął się do Louisa.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał przecierając oczy.  
\- Ja…um…ja czekałem, aż się obudzisz – wyjaśnił, czując na policzkach rumieniec wstydu. Lou miał prawo być zaskoczony.  
\- Po co? Myślałem, że ani ja, ani dziecko cię nie interesujemy – auć, zabolało. Jednak czego Harry się spodziewał, po tym jak potraktował szatyna?  
\- Nie mów tak – jęknął.  
\- Niby czemu – prychnął – Przecież to prawda. W końcu zostawiłeś mnie, kiedy dowiedziałeś się o ciąży.  
\- Lou…  
\- Mogę dostać moje dziecko? – przerwał mu, wyciągając ręce do przodu.  
Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał się odsunąć, nie chciał oddawać mu Tony’ego, ale wiedział, że nie ma do tego prawa. To Louis go urodził i to Louis musiał sobie sam radzić w ciąży. Z ciężkim sercem przekazał syna szatynowi. Tomlinson od razu przyciągnął go do swojej piersi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy tylko spojrzał na chłopca.  
\- Lou – zaczął ostrożnie, kiedy szatyn na niego spojrzał, postanowił kontynuować – Przepraszam, przepraszam za to, że zostawiłem cię z tym wszystkim samego. Byłem głupi i tchórzliwy. Tak bardzo bałem się odpowiedzialności, jaką za sobą niosła twoja ciąża, że najprostszym dla mnie rozwiązaniem było odejść.  
\- Więc co się zmieniło? – spuścił wzrok na syna, kiedy poczuł, że do jego oczu cisnął się łzy.  
\- Kocham cię, zawsze cię kochałem, nawet po odejściu. A kiedy podczas porodu nastąpiły komplikacje, tak bardzo się bałem, że cię stracę, że was stracę. Nie przeżyłbym gdyby coś wam się stało. Nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że straciłem tyle cennych chwil. Chcę to wszystko naprawić, chcę wrócić i pomóc ci wychowaniu Tony’ego. Chcę, abyśmy byli rodziną. Lou, pozwolisz mi?  
\- Harry – podniósł na niego załzawiony wzrok – Możesz wrócić, ale ja na razie potrzebuję czasu. Proszę, daj mi go.  
\- Co tylko zechcesz – uśmiechnął się czując jak rozpiera go szczęście. Louis dał mu szansę, może spróbować to wszystko naprawić – Dziękuję – pochylił się nad szatynem i pocałował go w czoło. Odsuwając się spojrzał na małego chłopca śpiącego w ramionach Louisa – Jest śliczny.  
\- Tak – westchnął, spoglądając na malca i całując go w czółko.


End file.
